


The Sun Will Always Sing

by Cherry101



Series: The Night is Restless(With the Sounds We Hear) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, And Plot, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, It isn't mentioned though whoops, M/M, Magic-Users, Mostly Fluff, Otabek has invisibility powers, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Some angst, They're both princes, not much though, romantic walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry101/pseuds/Cherry101
Summary: Because Yuri is the fourth-born, he is sent off to the oldest child of the King and Queen of Sunlands. He's to marry her.Falling in love with her brother is not part of the plan.~~~~~~~Or, in a world where magic is a gene and nicknames are needed, Prince Yuri(Tiger) of Snowlands is to marry Princess Ayna(Pepper) of Sunlands. Instead, he falls in love with Prince Otabek(Ghost).





	The Sun Will Always Sing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesameoldfairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesameoldfairytale/gifts).



> This is the longest thing I've ever written. Whoops. You can thank thesameoldfairytale for how quickly it came out - I don't know if I were to ever have the motivation if she hadn't been there pushing me.
> 
> As always, don't forget to comment! Please!

“Try again!” 

 

Yuri almost growls out of sheer frustration, “I've been trying, Ice! How much more can I do?” 

 

Ice - oldest son of King Yakov, heir to the throne, and Yuri's brother, merely laughs, his blue eyes shimmering in the light of the candle. 

 

“Not hard enough, it would seem, Tiger. You’re sixteen - which means your magic is now fully developed. You just have to find it.”

 

He outstretches his hand, and, from his palm, a small burst of blue light flies out, spiraling in the air to form sharp talons of ice - the ice he is nicknamed for. 

 

Yuri sighs. He knows it’s time - and that whenever he finally discovers his magic, he will be able to choose a new nickname, as tradition went. That’s one of the reasons why he really doesn’t want to. He likes his nickname perfectly fine. 

 

In his world, where his home kingdom of Snowlands is one of the reigning superpowers, magic is so vital. He  _ should  _ have it. It's why he is nicknamed - why everybody is nicknamed.  _ When your real name gives power over you, a nickname really is nice. _

 

“Just reach out,” Ice continues, silvery hair flying in the wind, “Focus on the energy inside you, and release.” 

 

He lets out another stream of ice, demonstrating how  _ perfectly easy  _ finding magic is, how simple it is to use it. Yuri wants to gag.

 

Instead, he huffs, and holds out his right hand, taking a deep breath to concentrate on the feeling of static inside of him. It’s there, just beyond his reach, and in his mind’s eye, he can see it, and he reaches out to grab it -

 

The feeling dissipates, and Yuri kicks at the ground, scowling. 

 

He knows why he’s supposed to be able to use his magic freely. As second born, his duty to the kingdom is to train magic-users - a job which Ice is currently doing, because Yuri is incapacitated. 

 

He can already imagine what Yakov is going to say. The King is already super fed up with Yuri being unable to use his magic. Magic - or the energy that ran through the blood vessels and could produce a specific skill when harnessed - runs easily through royal blood, he is supposed to have it. 

 

Ice frowns, “Maybe we should let Wizard look at you. There might be a blockage of sorts.”

 

“Wizard?” Every kingdom has a healer - except for Moonlands, whose people used all sorts of strange remedies - and Wizard is theirs. He’s a strange, lovesick boy the same age as Ice(his twin brother, actually - even if they are born on different days)) and Yuri really doesn’t like him.

 

“Yes, Wizard. If there’s something wrong, we should get it checked out, and quickly.”

 

“There might not even be something wrong,” Yuri reminds Ice, his eyes flickering over to the ground, “I'm not a full blooded royal. I may just not have magic.”

 

“Impossible. You have the gene, Tiger - it's just buried. Wizard will help, I'm sure.”

 

Yuri sighs. He really,  _ really  _ doesn't want to visit Wizard, but he has no choice. Ice, while still his brother, is also his superior. 

 

They don't make it to Wizard’s room. 

 

Yakov calls to them as they pass instead. Or, more specifically, he calls out to Yuri - a biting remark of his name, loud and clear.

 

Yuri stops walking, turns to his father. He knows how disinterested he must look - his expression similar to the one Yakov wears nearly all the time.

 

“Tiger.” 

 

“Yes, father?” Yuri asks sullenly, crossing his arms. 

 

He doesn't know why he feels cross with his father - maybe it has something to do with the fact that he's being forced to embrace his practically non-existent magic - but the feeling is  _ there,  _ and it definitely shows.

 

Yakov frowns, “Don't give me that attitude, Tiger.” He snaps, his eyes hardening. 

 

Yuri only glares back.

 

Yakov finally grumbles a soft, “Whatever.” He clears his throat, standing up straighter.

 

“Tiger… you need to go pack your things.”

 

“What?” Yuri asks, frowns. He rarely ever leaves the palace - he has no need - and it's such strange timing.

 

“You heard me right, boy,” Yakov snaps again, clearly agitated, “To avoid war, Sunlands has offered a marriage proposal. You're to be married to their oldest girl. You'll live with her.”

 

“What?” Yuri practically screeches. Married? He doesn't want to marry! And into the  _ Sunlands _ , for crying out loud!

 

For hundreds of years, Sunlands and Snowlands have been rivals - tensions constantly rising, war always on the brink - and it feels so strange that now,  _ only now,  _ a peace proposal is made.

 

And, of course, the girl Yuri is to be freaking  _ marrying  _ is older, the oldest, which means she gets to lead, not Yuri.

 

...Not like Yuri is going to lead here, in the Snowlands, anyways. Not with Ice being the oldest.

 

Yakov seems to sense Yuri’s silence as obedience, as he huffs, “I expect you packed and ready to leave in thirty minutes. Do not bother packing clothes - they’ll have some for you, as our weather is very different.”

 

Before Yuri can protest, the elder man walks away.

 

“You're leaving?” 

 

Oh right. Ice is there. He had watched the entire thing with his mouth agape, blue eyes wide.

 

Yuri scowls, “I suppose I am.” He's bitter about it, but he has the  _ right. _

 

Ice’s lips pull downwards in a half-frown, and he reaches out, pulling Yuri into a hug. Tight, warm arms circle around his waist, squeezing him tightly. 

 

Yuri doesn't like physical affection much, but this… this is  _ nice.  _

 

The hug doesn't last long - only a couple of minutes. Ice pulls away, brushing Yuri’s hair with his fingers, a small, soft smile on his face.

 

“I'm sure your fiance will love you,  _ kotenok.  _ I hope you're happy there.” The older man says, and he says it so sincerely, Yuri has to believe every word. 

 

“Yeah. Okay.” He says in response, but Ice knows what he really means. 

 

With another smile, his brother gestures towards his hallway, “Now off you go, to pack.”

 

“Right.” Is Yuri’s only remark, before he's off, speeding towards his room.

 

There… isn't really much he can pack. Not without packing clothes. His bag consists of a necklace - a gift from his mother - a couple of books he has the “privilege to own”, a small stuffed cat he’s had since he was little, his own blanket and pillow, and a leopard-printed jacket that he refuses to leave behind. 

 

He's ready before the thirty minutes is up.

 

The carriage ride is… strange, to say the least. Only he and Yakov are in the cabin, Yuri’s things stowed safely in the compartment under the seat.

 

The Sunlands is a full three days trip, not including any weather stops. It shouldn't happen, because Yakov has the ability to control the weather - earning his nickname, Storm that also was earned in part for his thunderous personality. 

 

It's a silent ride. Yuri really has nothing to say to his father, and Yakov seems to not have the energy to deal with him. 

 

The drive is bumpy, rocky. It is a path rarely used - Snowlands and Sunlands both rarely speak to each other, so a functional road between them serves no purpose and is not needed. 

 

The duration of the three days, Yuri rarely eats. He rarely sleeps. They stop at night in inns, but the beds are too foreign. Everything is too foreign. The weather(growing warmer the closer they get), the food(spicier, lacking the comfort that Snowlands food provides), and the people. Yuri sees more and more tanned skin, dark hair, and dark eyes, and it's so  _ different. _

 

They arrive on the eve of the third day, to a palace built of a gleaming yellow material.

 

They are welcomed in a whirlwind of a cheerful woman, small and bubbly. 

 

“Come in, come in! You must be tired from such a long journey! I am Meiz, the head servant here. Oh, do please follow me - His Majesty is waiting.” The woman - Meiz - rambles, commanding her servants to do something in a language Yuri can't understand. 

 

He’ll have to learn it, soon. Speaking the Common Tongue is practical, but using the Sunlands language will be more friendly. 

 

Meiz ushers them through the palace - a maze of glittery gold walls, high arched ceilings, and marble floors. It's much bigger than the Snowlands’ palace is - yet, somehow, more comforting. Welcoming.

 

“Welcome!” 

 

The King’s booming voice echoes across the entire palace - a deep, heavily accented voice. It comes from the throne room, where five people wait expectantly. 

 

The King, nicknamed Solar due to his manipulation of light, offers a warm smile to Yuri and Yakov as they walk in. It's nice, because the woman standing next to him - Queen Zhenya, a noble woman who was born without the magic gene - is not smiling, but rather frowning bitterly as she not-so subtly eyes Yuri. 

 

Yakov offers a forced smile, “King Solar. It's an honor to meet with you in person.”

 

King Solar laughs - a deep, hearty sound that seems to echo across the walls of the room.

 

“The honor is mine. And this is Tiger, I presume? Lovely name.” 

 

Yuri forces a smile. He doesn't… dislike the man, per say, but he still isn't exactly  _ happy  _ that he has to come here.

 

Still, King Solar continues, “These are our three children. Pepper,” He gestures towards the oldest girl.

 

_ That's the girl I get to marry. _

 

_...oh joy. _

 

Pepper has dark brown hair, tied up in a bun. Her eyes, an odd shade of hazel, are warm, but distant.

 

“Pepper is our firstborn. The other two are Ghost and Sunshine.”

 

Sunshine is obviously a self-chosen nickname - made even clearer by the age of the girl King Solar refers to. She can't be more than eleven, with her hair in pigtails and brown eyes and a smile that beams at Yuri.

 

Ghost, on the other hand…

 

He's the only boy. Dark hair cut in an odd style - long on top, buzzed on the sides, how strange - and the same brown eyes as his younger sister. His face is neutral, and he just… stares. 

 

It's unnerving, his stare.

 

“King Storm, we hope you will stay the night here before your journey back. We have much to discuss about the wedding.” 

 

“Yes.” Yakov says, looking as disgruntled as Yuri feels, “Of course.”

 

“Excellent. Ghost, honey, will you lead Tiger to his room?” 

 

Ghost doesn't verbally answer - he just nods, and steps to the side, glancing at Yuri expectantly.

 

...he has no choice.

 

Yuri walks over to where the dark-haired boy stands, offering a stiff nod, “Lead the way.” 

 

There are so many snappy remarks he could've added, but he didn't want to say them in front of the King and Queen. Especially the Queen. The entire time King Solar had been speaking, she had been giving Yuri a dirty look, her entire face pulled into a scowl.

 

Yuri already doesn't like her.

 

He can't say that, of course.

 

Ghost merely nods to Yuri’s remark, his expression never changing, before leading the way through a door on the right of the room. Directly through the door is a single hallway with two doors on the left and one door on the right.

 

“This is technically one of the guest suites,” Ghost says, his voice calm and quiet, “The door on the right is your room. The first door on the left will lead you to the dining hall - the second, to the ballroom. It's very isolated.” 

 

“Huh.” Is all Yuri replies with. He doesn't know what to say. In fact, he just stands there for awhile, pondering on words, before Ghost gestures to the bedroom door.

 

_ Open it.  _ The other man seems to say in his silence. 

 

Yuri sighs before stepping forward, pushing open the door, and… wow.

 

He knows that the Sunlands are rich. It's main export is gold and silver, mined in the mountains that lay in the southern side of the kingdom. 

 

But, this…

 

For a guest room…

 

The room is huge. It's a wide, circular space with vaulted ceilings and a shiny quartz floor. The bed - blue blankets and pillows with gold accents - lay at the very far end of the room, with a soft bronze canopy. Next to the bed stands two dressers. The rest of the space is completely empty, and there's  _ so much of it. _

 

“The bathroom is to your left. Father wasn't sure what you would like inside your room, so he plans on taking you shopping in a couple of days.” Ghost says, but the words sound rehearsed. 

 

It's almost as if he's speaking off of a script, and Yuri reminds himself that Ghost probably doesn't want him here. 

 

“Alright. Cool. Whatever.”

 

His stuff has already been placed inside the room - a pile of bags directly in the center.

 

“Dinner will be in an hour. You should be there.”

 

With that last thought, Ghost turned around and left, walking straight through the throne room door and shutting it with a slam.

 

Yuri winces. 

 

And then he's alone. 

 

The room is far too big, too empty, and Yuri feels more alone than he actually is. 

 

At home, in the Snowlands, the palace was always busy. There was Ice, his idiotic brother(half-brother, although Yuri never referred to him as such) with his silvery hair and blue eyes and strange, overdramatic quirks. Hulk, affectionately named for her super strength and not for her flaming red hair and deep blue eyes. Wizard. Yakov. Yuri’s mother, who had left the castle after divorcing Yakov.

 

His mother.

 

Yuri doesn't know much about his familial issues. He knows that his mother, nicknamed Prima although she doesn't need a nickname, is not royal. Prima had married Yakov before Yuri was born, as Yakov’s second wife.

 

They had divorced when Yuri was five.

 

Originally, his mother had wanted to keep him, and Yuri would've rather lived with her… but Yakov had insisted Yuri stay in the palace.

 

_ He is royal _ , The King had proclaimed,  _ he will stay with me.  _

 

Prima still got to see him, sometimes.

 

Not anymore, though.

 

Yuri… he misses her sometimes. She's not the nicest person, but she  _ cares  _ for him. 

 

_ Does she know I'm to be married soon? Does she even know I'm here? _

 

It's a horrifying thought.

 

A sharp knock against his somehow-closed door is what inevitably brings him out of his thoughts.

 

“Tiger? May I come in?” 

 

It's Pepper.

 

Yuri clears his throat before answering with a short, “Yeah.” 

 

The woman opens the door, her hazel eyes soft.

 

“I thought you may be alone in here.”

 

“Where else would I be?”

 

Pepper laughs, “True.” 

 

They fade off into an awkward silence, before Pepper speaks again, her gaze solemn.

 

“I'm going to be honest with you, Tiger. I… I didn't ask to marry you.”

 

Yuri laughs, “Neither did I.”

 

Pepper smiles again, “Glad to know we're on the same page. I hope we actually grow to like each other… But I really have no interest in marrying you.” 

 

“The feeling is mutual. I mean, I'm sure you're a great person, but I really don't want this.” Yuri admits.

 

It's nice, knowing that Pepper is just as unwilling to marry as he is. 

 

“At least we have one thing in common. Well,” Pepper glances behind her, her dark brows furrowing before she turns back to Yuri, “It's about dinner time. Walk with me?” 

 

“Sure.” 

 

Yuri feels weird as he takes Pepper’s outstretched hand. Her hand is warm, and a stark contrast to his pale-as-snow complexion. 

 

Pepper takes the lead, gently pulling him along the hallway and then through the door on the left, into the modestly small dining room.

 

It's so different - the rest of the palace is huge, but the dining room is a nice size - large enough, but nothing compared to the size of his bedroom. 

 

The rest of the family and Yakov are already seated. 

 

“Pepper, Tiger! Good to see you've already met.” King Solar chirps. Of all the family, he seems the most enthusiastic about Yuri being there.

 

From beside him, Queen Zhenya offers a thin-lipped expression, her lips pursed. 

 

Sunshine and Ghost don't seem to notice their presence - they’re both too caught up in a conversation in rapid-fire Sunlandic. 

 

Yuri doesn't say anything, even as he's offered a seat across from Yakov and in between Pepper and Ghost. 

 

The food is brought out by a couple of servants, and, once it is served, the entire table goes quiet. Everyone is too focused on the food… Yuri merely stares at it. It's foreign. Too foreign. 

 

His non-existent appetite protests at the strangeness of the food, and he can only take a couple of bites before it grows to be too much. He pushes his plate forward - a mistake, because the sound of the metal scraping against the tablecloth is louder than he expects, and pairs of brown eyes instantly lock onto him.

 

“Tiger,” Queen Zhenya starts, and she sounds so uptight, as if using Yuri’s real name, “Aren't you going to eat?” The tone of her voice is accusatory and harsh.

 

“I'm sorry,” Yuri starts, and it feels so weird to sound friendly, “My appetite has been a bit strange lately. I'm not hungry.”

 

Queen Zhenya glares. Yuri resists the urge to glare back.

 

“It's alright, Tiger. We understand how different our food must be from yours.” King Solar offers.

 

Yuri merely shrugs. If anything, the King is friendly, and he seems as though he will offer anything to make Yuri feel comfortable. That's a nice thought.

 

Queen Zhenya clears her throat, “Well. I think we agreed that the wedding will be held in three weeks, on the thirteenth of May?” 

 

Yuri actually has to bite his tongue to stop himself from snapping at her.  _ The boy.  _ She does not sound happy to be hosting him. 

 

“Will that be enough time?” Pepper asks.

 

“Of course it will,” King Solar promises. 

 

Yakov nods his approval, “Three weeks. Now,” He stands, “If you'll excuse me, King Solar, I really must be going. I told my eldest I would be home as quick as I could.”

 

Right. Yakov always favored Ice, to the point of not wanting to leave him alone for a week. Yuri rolls his eyes.  _ He  _ certainly never got that treatment. 

 

“If you must go. At least allow us to send you home with food and water.” King Solar stands as well, and the two disappear through a doorway, talking amiably.

 

Yuri stares at the table - the same table he’ll be seeing all the time. Somehow, it still hasn't really sunk in that this too bright too big castle is his home now. 

 

Suddenly, he feels a tug at his shirt.

 

He glances down, and meets a pair of big brown eyes.

 

Sunshine beams at him, “You Tiger, yeah?” Her Common Tongue is severely accented and choppy.

 

Yuri offers the young girl a small smile. It's all he can muster, “Yes. I am.” 

 

Her face seems to brighten, “You new brother? Yeah?” 

 

“Yeah.” He confirms. He  _ knows  _ how it must sound to the other Altin's - a strangled sound, forcing himself to be nice, although he doesn't have to fake it for the youngest royal. 

 

Sunshine laughs, and she tugs at Yuri’s shirt again, “I like you!” 

 

Which is funny, because Yuri hasn’t done anything to gain her favor - nothing, but patiently answer her questions, which must seem huge for the child. 

 

“I like you too.” Is what he offers, and Sunshine is beaming like her name suggests. She tugs his shirt one last time before skipping back to her eat, happily chirping in Sunlandic to Ghost once again.

 

The language sounds so different from Yuri's native Snowegian, yet, at the same time, hauntingly familiar. A twange of homesickness makes itself known in his chest, but he swallows in down.

 

_ No time for that.  _

 

“May I be excused?” He asks tiredly. The carriage ride had been long, and it wasn't as though he had gotten enough sleep at the various inns they stopped at.

 

Queen Zhenya glares again before offering a grudging, “Fine. We’ll see you in the morning.”

 

Pepper is a bit kinder, giving him a soft smile that fools everybody except him into thinking she actually cares for him, “Goodnight, Tiger. Sleep well.”

 

“You too, Pepper.” He manages to say. He needs to keep up a front. 

 

“Night night!” Sunshine giggles, and Yuri can't help but ruffle her dark hair fondly, giving her a real smile. 

 

It's Ghost who manages to surprise him though. The taller and probably older man offers him a curt nod, his lips twitching in an almost-smile, “Good night, Tiger.” 

 

Something about the way he says the words makes Yuri falter.

 

“Yeah. Good night.” 

 

He all but dashes from the dining room, not bothering to stick around and listen to Queen Zhenya's commentary.

 

He knows what she would say, anyways.

 

_ How unprincely, to run off so suddenly! And to barely touch his food, my word! And to think this is the boy our Pepper is marrying! _

 

He doesn't need her to tell him what he already knows.

 

He was a  _ mistake.  _

 

Is  _ still _ a mistake. 

 

Yuri shakes off the unwelcome thoughts, pushing open his bedroom door and shutting it with a click. 

 

Sure enough, the Altins already bought him clothes. How they knew his size, Yuri has no idea.

 

He pulls out a pair of what looks like sleepwear, decides it's good enough for the night, and carefully slips into them. After that, it's a simple matter of brushing his teeth and combing his hair before he tucks himself into the too-big but oddly comfortable bed.

 

For once, sleep doesn't elude him, and Yuri falls swiftly into a dreamless sleep.

 

...and wakes in the morning to a shove of the shoulder.

 

“Tiger.” Queen Zhenya sounds exasperated.

 

Yuri groans, and he sits up, rubbing at his eyes.

 

Her  _ Royal Majesty  _ is standing next to the bed, hands on her hips as she looks at him crossly. 

 

“It is sunrise, boy. Wake up. Breakfast is ready.” Without so much as smiling, she struts off, leaving his door open - a crack of light flitting into the room. 

 

Yuri groans. He almost wants to ignore her blunt command, but he  _ knows  _ what the punishment will be if he does. So, with another groan, he stands up, stretching his arms and back with a yawn. 

 

Sleep had been nice… in a sense. The bed is different, and he knows it'll be awhile before he's used to it.  

 

If he's ever used to it.

 

Yuri sighs. 

 

He isn't sure if he's actually allowed to step outside his room in his sleepwear, but he doesn't feel like changing. He can't be the only one.

 

He is the only one.

 

Queen Zhenya’s eyes burn thousands of little holes into his back by the time he sits down at the table. His appetite is still shot - but he can't just  _ not  _ eat anything.

 

“Sorry I'm late.” 

 

He stares down at the plate in front of him. Nothing appears to be edible - but that's probably just him.

 

“You're fine, Tiger.” Pepper says calmly, her lips spread in a smile, even as her eyes betray her true thoughts. 

 

“Tiger tiger!” Sunshine exclaims, leaping to her feet to stand eye-level to him, “After food, you come with me and Ghost! Yeah?” 

 

The broken Common Tongue makes her sound like a toddler, and Yuri bites his lip to keep from laughing.

 

“Sure.” 

 

He knows that the family is probably tired of his short sentences, but he doesn't  _ quite  _ feel comfortable enough to talk normally. 

 

After breakfast is over, Sunshine eagerlly pulls him along, practically dragging him to the best of her ability while Ghost follows, chuckling. 

 

Yuri has absolutely  _ no  _ idea where the overexcited child is bringing him. 

 

At least, not until a door opens and he's standing in front of a field of flowers. 

 

“Wow,” He breathes.

 

From beside him, Ghost laughs again.

 

In the Snowlands, the scenery is mostly snow-covered pines, and mountains, and frozen rivers. It's beauty lies in its name - the powdery white snow that covers everything, including the castle.

 

So this? Yuri has never seen something quite like this before.

 

He’s standing on a balcony. In front of the balcony lies a giant meadow, covered in bright white, yellow, red, and purple flowers, all swaying in the gentle wind. Beyond the meadow lies a forest bright with green leaves.

 

And it's  _ beautiful.  _

 

“You don't have this in the Snowlands, do you?” Ghost asks with an air of amusement. 

 

Yuri merely answers with a huff and a shake of his head. 

 

“Well, after dinner, I'll take you out on a walk. If you want.” 

 

Yuri glances over at Ghost, confused. 

 

The stoic Sunlandic prince has an unreadable expression on his face - eyes sparkling softly in the morning light, the faintest hint of a smile present. 

 

_...Oh no, he's hot. _

 

Yuri shakes his head viciously.  _ Where did that come from? _

 

“Is that a no?” Ghost asks, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“No! I mean,” he pauses to collect his thoughts, “I mean a walk would be nice. Just you?” 

 

“Pepper might be obligated to come along - as your bride and all.” 

 

“Oh.” Yuri feels his cheeks heat up, even as he pointedly looks away, “Right.”

 

“Tiger.”

 

Something about the  _ way  _ Ghost says his nickname - soft and low and sincere - brings a deeper red flush to his face, and he looks back up.

 

“She doesn't have to go along. It can just be us, if you want.”

 

The offer doesn't do a thing to calm down the burning in his cheeks. Yuri can only nod, “Yeah… I'd like that.” 

 

Maybe they would've talked more, but the moment is interrupted when Yuri’s nickname echoes across the balcony, coming from the set of open doors and down the marble hallway.

 

From her spot on the balcony, Sunshine giggles. He nearly forgets she is there. 

 

“Mama wants you.” The younger girl informs him, to which Ghost confirms with a nod.

 

“You better go. Mother is a force to be reckoned with.” He doesn't sound like he's kidding.

 

Yuri sighs, and he turns on his heel, walking carefully down the hallway. He hates that he has to leave the balcony, with the beautiful view, but he doesn't have much of a choice. 

 

Queen Zhenya stands in the dining room, where he last saw her. When he walks in, she gives him a cold stare.

 

“Tiger. You are not dressed yet? Go get dressed. We have much to do.” 

 

“Yes ma'am.” Yuri forces the reply out of his mouth, and he walks over to the door that leads to his room, pulling it open.

 

Queen Zhenya doesn't say anything else, but he can  _ feel  _ her stare, burning a hole into his back. 

 

He lets the door shut with a loud clang. 

 

The clothes that are packed away neatly do not resemble anything he's ever worn before. It's annoying, almost, because he really just wants one ounce of familiarity in this foreign land. 

 

He doesn't get it. 

 

Yuri eventually chooses a pair of crisp white shorts - fitted exactly like pants - and a collared sky-blue shirt. It's a nice outfit, but he wishes for the heavy clothes he had to wear in the Snowlands. 

 

_ When will I ever get past this homesickness? _

 

_...probably never, considering I'm never going back to the Snowlands. _

 

Once dressed, he finds Queen Zhenya where he left her - in the dining room, tapping her foot impatiently.

 

“That took long enough,” She snaps when he reenters the room, “Now. King Storm mentioned that you haven't developed your magic yet. A real travesty - my Ghost developed his when he was fourteen - so I'll have to have someone teach you.” Despite the fact that she has  _ no magic  _ herself, she seems awfully put out over the fact that Yuri can't seem to connect to his. 

 

“Pepper can probably help you - and Ghost will assist, if need be.” 

 

Yuri doesn't want to speak - he's not sure what will come out of his mouth if he does - so he merely nods. 

 

Queen Zhenya stops tapping her foot and stares at him, “So listen, Tiger. Every morning, you will wake up at breakfast time and get dressed. After breakfast, you will go with Pepper and Ghost for magic lessons. After lunch, you will come with  _ me  _ for wedding arrangements and Sunlandic lessons. I do not care what you do after dinner.” 

 

Yuri swallows. The Queen is as stern as she appears - he knows he can't disobey, not in her household.

 

Castlehold. Whatever.

 

_ This is the woman who is going to be my mother-in-law in three weeks. _

 

_...Joy. _

 

As if summoned magically, Pepper sticks her head through the doorway, her hazel eyes gleaming in the artificial light, “Did you ask for me, mother?” 

 

Without taking her eyes off of Yuri, Queen Zhenya nods, “Get Ghost and train Tiger. He hasn't found his magic yet. That needs to be remedied.” 

 

Yuri grits his teeth. 

 

Pepper dips her head in a stoic nod, “Yes ma'am. Come, Tiger.” 

 

Relieved to be out of the Queen's presence, Yuri follows the eldest Altin sibling out of the dining room and down an unfamiliar hallway.

 

“I'm sorry about my mother. She can be quite the handful.” Pepper says, leading him through a set of doors that open up to a large, padded room.

 

“I've noticed.” Yuri comments dryly, and Pepper laughs. 

 

“This,” She gestures to the room, “is the palace training room. The walls are sturdily built - padded and soundproofed - so you don't have to worry about damaging it. We’ll be practicing in here.” 

 

Yuri nods. 

 

It's all he can do, really. 

 

Pepper shuts the door behind them. She then crosses to the middle of the room, her hazel eyes screwing shut for a brief second.

 

Small, green vines poke out of the ground.

 

“Using my magic has always been difficult in here - I'm limited. The thing is, I can  _ feel  _ how limited I am. You try.” 

 

Yuri doesn't really see how this is going to help him, but he doesn't say anything. Instead, he closes his eyes, reaching for the energy he can  _ feel… _

 

And still, nothing comes out. 

 

He doesn't necessarily feel restricted, either, though.

 

As if sensing his inner turmoil, Pepper sighs, “Wow… you're pretty blocked up. I can feel it. Have you seen a healer?” 

 

“I had been planning on seeing one,” Yuri comments dryly, “Instead, I was brought here.” 

 

Pepper gives him a look - a look that clearly reads  _ I don't want this anymore than you do.  _

 

“Well, you should see one. Our healer, Summer, is pretty good at figuring out why the energy stream is blocked.” Pepper screws her features up as she thinks. 

 

“You won't be able to see him for two weeks though,” She seems to realize, sighing, “He's out of town - visiting his friend Siren in the Skylands.” 

 

Yuri just shrugs, “Oh well. I'll figure it out on my own.” 

 

Pepper looks at him oddly, but before she can get a word in, a bell ringing echoes through the room.

 

“It's lunchtime. Come on, let's go.” 

 

_ Lunch already? It feels as though I ate breakfast only minutes ago. _

 

Once again, Pepper takes the lead, walking down the long hallway without saying a word. 

 

King Solar doesn't join them for lunch - just as he hadn't shown up for breakfast. At the table, Ghost sits next to Yuri, silently nudging him when he doesn't move to eat.

 

“Are you alright, Tiger? You haven't been eating.” 

 

“I'm fine,” He mutters, grabbing his fork. 

 

Out of his sight, Ghost frowns. 

 

Yuri picks at his food. He still only manages to eat about half of his food before pushing his plate to the side. 

 

From across the table, Queen Zhenya talks to Pepper in hushed Sunlandic. Sunshine joins their conversation every once in awhile.

 

Ghost is silent.

 

Finally, the rest of the family finishes their food, and Queen Zhenya stands. 

 

“Come, Tiger. It's time for you Sunlandic lessons.” She orders, not waiting for Yuri to respond before marching off towards the throne room.

 

Yuri sighs, and he stands as well, following her. 

 

The Queen leads him through the throne room into an elegant library, complete with a set of desks and everything. He gapes at the vast amount of books among the shelves - lined high on the walls. The library is dimly lit, giving it a warm, cozy atmosphere.

 

“Now,” Queen Zhenya begins, “Until the marriage, you will address me as Zhenya. I will decide what you should call me after the wedding when we get there.”

 

Yuri resists the urge to roll his eyes, “Yes ma'am.”

 

She gives him a look, and he corrects it, “Yes, Zhenya.” 

 

“Good. Now, tomorrow, your Sunlandic lessons will begin. The tailor will be here in a couple of days. They call him Camera - he has a nice eye and a way with fabrics,” Zhenya sighs, almost dramatically, “Pity he's Moonlandic. Anyways, for today… tell me about yourself.” 

 

The command is so unexpected, Yuri actually blinks, staring at her until she glares. 

 

“Well,” He shrugs, “What do you want to know,  _ Zhenya? _ ” 

 

The Queen huffs, “Tell me the story behind your name. Your story. You have a brother, yes? Tell me about him.”

 

Yuri sighs, “Tigers have been my favorite animals for years. In Snowlands, we see them occasionally - white tigers, but I only wanted the tiger name. I was eleven when my father let me choose my name. Before, it was Ocean.”

 

“Ocean?” 

 

He nods, “For my eyes.” 

 

Zhenya laughs, “I wonder how they'll look after a few weeks here.” 

 

That's right. Each kingdom has its own magic that influences the people - specifically their appearance. It's what keeps the Snowegian people fair-skinned with pale hair and eyes, while the Skylish people had the darker eyes and hair. After spending more than a couple weeks in a kingdom, its magic begins to influence you. 

 

Yuri  _ likes  _ his ridiculously pale blonde hair, and clear blue eyes. He doesn't want to know how his appearance will change in the Sunlandic atmosphere.

 

“We’ll find out.” He eventually mutters, and Zhenya must pick up on his sour mood, because she changes the subject.

 

“Right. Now, Tiger,” And maybe it's just Yuri, but she says his nickname a bit fonder than before - not nearly as snappy, “What was to be your place in your kingdom?” 

 

She must have forgotten the other questions she had.

 

Yuri sighs. Again. “I am the youngest child. There are four of us - although two of them are merely cousins - and I didn't really have a place. Must’ve been why Storm decided to marry me off.” 

 

He doesn't mean to come off as rude, really.

 

Zhenya merely sighs.

 

“I hope, Tiger, that you will grow to like it here. It is, after all, your new home. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go ahead and start on the Sunlandic lessons.”

 

They spend the next several hours on the language. It's shockingly similar to Snowegian - so much so, that Yuri easily picks up on the basic grammar. 

 

Time flies.

 

Next thing Yuri knows, dinner is done - another strange meal he doesn't have the stomach for - and Ghost is leading him outside the palace.

 

“So,” He starts, watching the elder walk, “Where exactly are we going?” 

 

Ghost turns to look at him, his eyes catching the fading sunlight and making them sparkle, “Out in the forest. There are trails we can take.” 

 

“Right. Trails. And no man-eating animals? Not that seeing any would be a bad thing.”

 

He chuckles, “No, no man-eating animals. So sorry.”

 

“Darn,” Yuri can't help but snicker, “There goes my latest plan for death.” 

 

“You'll have to try harder tomorrow.” The Sunlandic prince agrees.

 

The two make eye contact, and then Yuri nearly bursts laughing, his entire body shaking with the force of it.

 

Ghost is laughing too - not as much, and not with the body-trembling force that plagues Yuri.

 

“You have a sense of humor.” He merely observes.

 

Yuri snorts, “A dry one, yeah. So do you.” 

 

Ghost shrugs, “Nobody ever finds me funny.” He says dryly, before making a vague gesture with his hand.

 

_ Come on,  _ it reads, and Yuri remembers that it's nearly sunset.

 

They walk.

 

It's still Spring - the trees and bushes blooming with bright green leaves and blossoming flowers.

 

It's  _ beautiful. _

 

Yuri must be staring, because Ghost chuckles again, “What's the scenery in Snowlands like, if something this simple amazes you?” 

 

“Oh, you know. Snow. Lots of it. Kinda what we're known for.” Yuri can't help but say, rolling his eyes.

 

“Must be cold.”

 

“Freezing. The warm weather here amazes me almost as much as the scenery.” 

 

“Wow.” 

 

They walk in silence for awhile. Time passes quickly - Yuri doesn't notice, too busy admiring the sturdy trees and the shrubbery.

 

Before he knows it - far too soon - the sun is sinking down in the horizon, and the palace looms in sight. 

 

Ghost opens the door for him. He mocks a curtsey. Ghost snickers. 

 

“Well,” Yuri falters. They've reached his room, and he doesn't really want to go inside, “That was… nice. Thanks.” 

 

Ghost offers a small smile, “My pleasure. Would you like to go tomorrow, as well?” 

 

“Da. I mean,” Yuri clears his throat, “Yeah. That would be…” 

 

He can't find a good word to describe it. Ghost’s eyes twinkle with amusement. 

 

“Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, Tiger. Pleasant dreams.” With that, he leaves.

 

And, for some reason, when Yuri dresses in night clothes and lays down, thinking of Ghost lures him into sleep.

 

Two weeks fly in a blur. 

 

Every day is the same. He wakes up, dresses, eats breakfast, does magic training with Pepper - magic training that has lead to nothing, he might add - eats lunch, studies Sunlandic and adds his two cents on the wedding preparations, eats dinner, walks with Ghost, goes to bed. 

 

It's… monotonous, but Yuri doesn't mind, really.

 

Camera comes for his measurements. The Moonlish man is overly cheerful and bubbly - it almost disgusts him, really. 

 

“Tiger, huh? What an odd nickname! It suits you though,” Camera had said, all the while wrapping a cord around Yuri’s slim waist and shoulders. 

 

There really is only one problem.

 

And that problem is called Ghost. 

 

The man is admittedly handsome. With the dark hair oddly styled, dark brown eyes that sparkle with amusement so often, tanned skin. Even Pepper, with her beauty, can't compare.

 

_ Because apparently I like men.  _

 

_...I'm screwed.  _

 

He can't  _ help  _ it. Really. Every evening walk drives him further and further down that path he  _ knows  _ he shouldn't go down. 

 

After all, he's getting  _ married to Pepper in just one week! _

 

The feelings had been developing steadily over the course of two weeks. Of course, it only takes a single night to amplify. 

 

Yuri gazes out at the shimmery water. The particular trail Ghost chose includes a pond untouched by human hands - sparkling green and blue and surrounded by blue flowers. 

 

And somehow, he feels at home, here, in the middle of the forest.

 

He spreads out his arms, closing his eyes and allowing the wind to brush his hair. 

 

Ghost is giving him a strange look, he knows - he doesn't really care.

 

The wind picks up.

 

“Tiger?” 

 

Yuri hums. He hears Ghost call his name, but barely, and he doesn't feel like moving. 

 

Something throbs inside him - it pulses, and he feels a need to let it  _ release. _

 

“Tiger?”

 

Yuri ignores him again.

 

It's only after Ghost calls his name a third time that he opens his eyes, “What?” 

 

Ghost smiles, “You're glowing.” 

 

Yuri frowns, and he glances down at himself.

 

And yelps.

 

Sure enough, his entire body shimmers with a light blue outline. It pulses in time with the energy inside of him.

 

It's also the closest thing to his magic Yuri has felt so far.

 

The energy is  _ there, just in reach,  _ and he reaches for it - pushes inside of him, and just  _ releases. _

 

His hands encase themselves with a glowing blue ball, and, suddenly, a burst of wind shoots out of them. 

 

The natural wind slows, and Yuri laughs, because it feels so  _ easy  _ now. So easy to reach out, twirl his hands, and feel the breeze move with them. 

 

“Tiger,” Ghost breathes, “I think you just found your magic.” 

 

And all Yuri can do is laugh in agreement.

 

“This is so  _ cool! _ ” He giggles, spinning around, feeling the air catch him, lifting up off the ground and dancing in midair. 

 

And Ghost watches, eyes wide with amazement. 

After minutes pass, Yuri feels his energy throb painfully - a reminder that he doesn't have much, and cannot waste it. 

 

He touches down. 

 

Ghost reaches for his hand, his eyes sparkling, “Tiger, that was-”

 

Before he finishes, and before Yuri can think about his actions, he leans forward and kisses him.

 

Ghost’s lips are warm. He tastes of honey - surprising, because there wasn't any touch of the sticky sweetness in their dinner - and Yuri wants to melt into them.

 

Ghost is tense for a few seconds - still, and unmoving - before he relaxes, wrapping his arms around Yuri's torso, returning the kiss whole-heartedly. 

 

They inevitably part for air, both gasping and staring at each other.

 

“I…” Yuri falters, seeing the unreadable expression in Ghost’s eyes, “I'm sorry-”

 

“Shh.” Ghost whispers, one of his arms moving from around Yuri's waist to gently cup his face, “I would've pushed you away if I hadn't wanted it too.”

 

And that's a relief, really, but this  _ can't happen. _

 

“I'm marrying your sister.” Yuri whispers back, his voice sounding as conflicted as he feels.

 

“I know.” And then Ghost releases him, brushing his clothes off.

 

“We should probably head back - Mother will be ecstatic to learn that you found your magic. Although you're going to need a new nickname, huh?” 

 

Yuri nods, “Yeah, I guess so.” 

 

They walk back in awkward silence. It's as if the kiss never happened. 

 

Zhenya is as happy as Ghost predicts. She beams at Yuri, happily clapping her hands. In the two weeks since Yuri had arrived, she had warmed up to him - showing affection and offering smiles. 

 

From beside her, Solar - as he insists on being called - is just as excited. 

 

“Tiger! We will have to give you a new name! Any suggestions?” 

 

Yuri thinks about it. 'Wind’, 'Breeze’, and 'Gust’ are all possibilities, but he isn't fond of any of them.

 

It's Ghost that offers the best name, in the end.

 

“What about Sky?” 

 

“Sky.” Yuri smiles, “I like it.” 

 

A few days later, Yuri walks with Ghost again. They haven't spoken much about the kiss - or at all, really. He doesn't want to bring it up. 

 

Because mentioning it will drag out the feelings he's tried so hard to bury, these past few days. Feelings he knows he can't have - because he's marrying  _ Ghost’s sister.  _

 

Even so, this is his last chance to say something. His family - that is, King Yakov, Ice, Hulk, and Wizard - should be arriving at the palace tomorrow, in early preparation. Tomorrow is the third day until the wedding - and there is still much to prepare for.

 

Unfortunately. 

 

For most of the walk, Yuri and Ghost walk in silence. It's a comfortable silence - one where they both feel warm in each other's company, even without the need to socialize. 

 

Yuri is the first to break the silence. He usually is.

 

“So,” He says simply, as a way to open the conversation, “About what happened…” 

 

Ghost merely sighs. “I was wondering when you'd bring it up,” He admits, glancing over to look at Yuri with fond eyes.

 

Yuri chuckles, but it comes out forced, more of a wheezing cough than a laugh, “I don't know what to do. I… I don't think I can marry Pepper.” 

 

“Sky, you have to marry Pepper.” Ghost shifts his gaze to the ground, almost pointedly, “Not doing so can easily get you exiled. I don't want to see you hurt.” 

 

Yuri bristles. Yes, he knows the rules. That doesn't mean he likes them. 

 

“Well, I just… I like you. A lot.” 

 

“You'll still get to see me,” Ghost promises, his voice dropping to a mere whisper, “I'll still be here.”

 

“It won't be the same. Surely, you must know that.” 

 

The Sunlandic prince sighs again, “Trust me, Sky, nobody aches from this arrangement more so than I. If there were something I could do, I would. You know that, right?” 

 

It's Yuri’s turn to sigh, “Yeah, I do. Sorry for bringing it up.” 

 

“Sky.” 

 

When Yuri looks at him, Ghost is dangerously close, his brown eyes peering into Yuri’s own.

 

“No matter what, I'll never regret falling for you.” The dark-haired man whispers. The sound of it sends shivers down Yuri’s spine.

 

“...yeah. Me too.” He whispers back.

 

Ghost pulls back, and their walk returns to silence. 

 

The next afternoon comes with frantic greetings. Ice immediately pulls him into a hug, cooing about how much he's grown and all that  _ crap. _

 

“Oh Tiger! Is that still your name? Whatever it is, you've gotten taller! And your hair, look at your hair!” The silver-haired man rambles, running his pale hands through Yuri’s hair.

 

Yuri has to agree with him.

 

In the weeks since he arrived in Sunlands, his hair has deepened from the pale blonde color to a rich gold, rivaling that of strands of wheat, or the sun itself. When he looks in the mirror, his blue eyes are mostly green, warmer than they had been, back in Snowlands.

 

He had been scared of how his appearance would change, but, somehow, he doesn't mind it anymore.

 

As soon as Ice releases him, Hulk steps up and nearly crushes him in a hug, squeezing him and picking him up off of his feet.

 

“Geez, hag!” Yuri snaps with as much salt as he can muster, “Control your strength!”

 

“Sorry!” She apologizes, but she doesn't sound sorry at all.

 

Wizard doesn't offer a hug - just a warm smile and a friendly greeting. They never have been super close.

 

Yakov does hug him though - a stiff gesture of affection that seems more for appearances than for actual affection.

 

“Tiger. You look good.” Is all that his father offers.

 

“It's Sky now, actually.” Yuri informs him - and Ice, who hovers nearby.

 

Yakov’s lips twitch in the faintest smile, and Yuri's reminded that his father does care, sometimes.

 

“King Storm! How pleasant it is to see you again.” Solar greets, walking in with Zhenya perched on his arm. 

 

Sometimes, Yuri wonders if the King truly is as cheerful as he lets on. Then, he sees the man’s enthusiasm in Pepper’s teasing lilts, in Ghost's eyes, in Sunshine's… everything. 

 

_ Maybe he is.  _

 

“King Solar,” Yakov dips his head.

 

It's so clear that things are about to get awkward and adulty, so Yuri quietly slips away. Hulk and Wizard are quietly talking, so neither of them notice. 

 

It's Ice who does, but Yuri doesn't give him a choice.

 

With the wedding so close, and the royal family of Snowlands finally here, the remaining days fly by in a whir of last minute preparations. 

 

Camera is back, his obnoxiously cheerful smile doing nothing to calm Yuri’s nerves. With him, as promised, is the Moonlandic prince.

 

Sea, they call him. Named for the way he can control the waters, as his messy black hair, deep brown eyes, and pale skin bear no resemblance to the ocean.

 

Ice is  _ immediately  _ smitten.

 

“I know he's Moonlandic and all, but have you seen those eyes?” The elder man raves, pressing a hand to his chest and spinning around Yuri’s room. 

 

“I'm going to marry him. His sister is the heir, anyways.” 

 

“I don't care about your stupid love life.” Yuri says, bitterness creeping into his tone. He can't help it - Ice is first born, so he gets the choice. Yuri wishes he were that lucky.

 

Ice quiets then. He must realize it too, how lucky he is.

 

“...Oh! We should be talking about you!” The silver-haired man exclaims, his way of silently apologizing, “What's Pepper like?” 

 

Yuri shrugs, “She doesn't talk much. And she teases me all the time.” 

 

Ice laughs, “Are you ready?” 

 

“...no.” Yuri glances up at his brother, frowning, “Ice?” 

 

“Hm?”

 

“I really don't want to marry her.”

 

Ice hums thoughtfully, brushing a strand of Yuri’s long blonde hair out of his face, “Don't worry, little kitten. I'm sure that everything will work out.”

 

Yuri  _ wishes  _ he could be that sure. As it is, he scowls at the nickname.

 

“Don't call me that!”

 

_ Thank you. _

 

Ice smiles fondly, “But you are one.” 

 

_ You're welcome. _

 

It's funny, the language expressed between them.

 

That night is the rehearsal. It's not so much of a rehearsal as it is a time to discuss traditions. Yuri is lead down the aisle, he repeats the Sunlandic vows in an accented tongue, he dances with Pepper.

 

Ghost watches. 

 

That night, as Yuri lays in the finally-comfortable bed, sleep doesn't come easily. He tosses and turns, and, when he does slip into the realm of dreams, Ghost awaits him, with soft lips and humorous eyes and that tiny smirk. 

 

It's wrong. 

 

Yuri can't  _ help it. _

 

When he wakes to Zhenya's hands, he feels more exhausted than he did before falling asleep.

 

Zhenya leads him through the palace to his dressing room, where Camera waits. The Moonlandic man doesn't have much time - he still has to finish up with Pepper - but dressing Yuri doesn’t take long. 

 

He wears a blue suit with a gold trim and gold buttons - the colors of the Sunlands. His hair - already halfway down his back - is elegantly braided, leaving only a few pieces out to frame his face. 

 

After that, it's only a matter of waiting. 

 

Yuri taps his foot as he waits. He is alone - painfully so - and he wishes that Ghost and Ice weren't to be in the wedding, because he needs a familiar face right now. 

 

After what feels like hours, Yakov opens the door. He's dressed in all white - the primary color of Snowlands - and he offers a neutral expression.

 

“Come,  _ Yuri.  _ It is time.” 

 

Yakov is the only one that knows his name - his actual name. And, as such, Yuri can't disobey - not that he would, no matter how much he wants to - and so he stands, taking his father's arm delicately. 

 

The only comfort offered is a squeeze of his arm; it's enough to calm his nerves, anyways. 

 

The throne room is decorated with golden yellow and white  _ everything.  _ The enormous space has been transformed into an appropriate wedding hall. 

 

Yuri attempts to school his expression, allowing nothing but a blank face to surface. He knows he doesn't look  _ happy,  _ but he doesn't look upset either, and that's what counts. 

 

He and Yakov reach the very end of the room, where the priest waits. Yuri doesn't recognize most of the guests - he supposes they're all Sunlandic nobility. He’ll know them all soon enough.

 

The ceremony begins. 

 

Sunshine skips down the aisle, scattering beautiful blue flowers that he doesn't recognize. She looks adorable in her yellow dress, matching her name. 

 

Ghost walks next, Hulk in tow. The red-haired girl looks a bit  _ too  _ happy to be on the Sunlandic prince’s arm, and Yuri has to bite his lip to keep from scowling bitterly.

 

Ice comes with Zhenya. It's almost hilarious, seeing his elder brother with the Queen. Neither of them look particularly happy. 

 

Finally, Solar leads in Pepper.

 

Pepper’s wearing a long, bright golden dress, with pale blue accents. A faded yellow veil hides her face, and she walks slowly, careful not to trip. 

 

Finally, Pepper stands across from him, and Yuri wishes he can look away.

 

The priest starts to speak.

 

Yuri only half-heartedly listens. His stomach churns uncomfortably, and the overbearing thought of ' _ this is happening _ ’ runs through his mind, weighing him down mentally.

 

It's time for the vows.

 

He recites the Sunlandic words, mentally praising himself for not stumbling.

 

Pepper opens her mouth to say her vows.

 

She doesn't. 

 

“No.”

 

Everybody is staring, including Yuri. 

 

_ What does she mean, no? _

 

Pepper glances at him, her eyes soft, “I'm sorry. I cannot marry him.” 

 

Murmurs flit across the room, and Zhenya stands, furious.

 

“It is your right as eldest to take a husband! You know this!” She accuses, sounding so much like she did all those weeks ago, when they first met.

 

Pepper returns her mother's glare, “Then I abdicate. I step down from my title. If being Queen means I have to be married to a man that I don't love, I refuse.” 

 

Yuri is  _ speechless. _

 

_ “Ghost has not shown interest in anybody!”  _ Zhenya growls, slipping into Sunlandic. 

 

She seems to be about to continue, when Ghost speaks up, standing.

 

“Actually mother…”

 

The Queen turns to look at him, “What?”

 

The prince steps forward, out into the aisle. As he’s doing so, Pepper flies down the aisle and out the room, her dress whipping behind her.

 

“Sky,” And now all eyes are on him, while he stares at Ghost, his own eyes wide, “May I have the honor of courting you?” 

 

More murmurs.

 

Yuri looks helplessly at Ice, who grins. He looks at Yakov - the man just shrugs. He glances to Zhenya. 

 

The Queen’s fury simmers down - probably at the prospect of still having a royal marriage, even if it doesn't happen today. 

 

“Whatever.” She snaps before turning tail, chasing after Pepper.

 

It's only after she leaves that Yuri nods, once, twice.

 

“Yes.” And suddenly Ghost is right there, wrapping arms around him.

 

And yeah, the wedding is cancelled. Postponed, rather - once Ghost and Yuri are ready, it will happen. 

 

Yuri can't find it in him to care, because for once in his life, something has happened in his favor.

 

And he'll savor it, always. 

 

~THE END~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A list of people and nicknames. I know they probably got confusing.
> 
> Ghost - Otabek Altin
> 
> Pepper - Ayna Altin
> 
> Sunshine - Farida Altin
> 
> Ice - Viktor 
> 
> Hulk - Milla
> 
> Wizard - Georgi
> 
> Camera - Phichit
> 
> Sea - Yuuri 
> 
> And for more notes;
> 
> Yes, the whole nickname thing is weird. It'll make sense later. This is not the only story in this universe - it's just the main storyline. 
> 
> I'm taking requests for this! Hit me up! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
